Memoir Of My Bathroom Adventures
by KaSchnapples
Summary: When Ikuto and Tadase find something interesting they let their imaginations wander...


**KaSchnapples: Well I finally have a Shugo Chara fanfic....which sucks.**

**Tadase: It does not suck.**

**KaSchnapples: SHUT UP TADAGAY!!! **

**Tadase: *sob***

**KaSchnapples: Well I started Kitchen Princess and I love it!!! Daichi's awesome!**

**Daichi: You think I'm awesome?**

**KaSchnapples: Not you. The Daichi from Kitchen Princess!**

**Daichi: Oh...**

**KaSchnapples: B-but you're awesome too!**

**Daichi: Yay!**

**KaSchnapples: But I'm sad now.**

**Ikuto: Why is that Liz-chan?**

**KaSchnapples: Because *SPOILER ALERT* Sora got hit by a car!**

**Everyone: *dramatic gasp* **

**KaSchnapples: Sad part is I know he's gonna die. I can feel it.**

**Ikuto: Is that you saying that or the monkey on your back drugie? **

**Tadase: Stopping quoting sucky sitcoms.**

**KaSchnapples: For the last time shut the hell up Tadagay!**

**Tadase: *sob***

**Ikuto: He's gotta stop crying.**

**KaSchnapples: And those readers who've read and finished Kitchen Princess was Sora lying about being the Flan Prince? 'Cause it kinda seems that way?**

**Ikuto: If ya know the answer than tell her. Liz-chan does not own Shugo Chara.**

**KaSchnapples: DAMMIT!!**

**Bizarre Beginnings**

_It was a sunny day which must mean it's gonna be a good day right? You have no idea how wrong you are my friend..._

**Hinamori Amu's Room**

"Guys! I'll be right back!" Amu yelled to her four charas Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Of course they didn't pay attention. _Typical_, she thought.

"Going so soon Amu-_chan_?"

Amu whirled around and saw Ikuto lounging on her bed while Yoru harassed Miki.

"I think it's the perfect time to leave. For you _and_ me," she growled.

Ikuto smirked and said," Is that way of asking me out?"

Amu blushed bright red. "N-no you pervert!" she stuttered.

"Now how was that perverted Amu?"

"I don't know! It just was!"

Ikuto chuckled and shook his head.

"You're not leaving are you?" Amu asked.

"Nope," Ikuto replied lazily.

"Fine but DO NOT move!" she threatened.

Ikuto just picked up a magazine and relaxed.

Amu shook her head and headed to the market. _Today's gonna be a long day_, Amu thought.

_Indeed it will Amu. Indeed it will..._

**Outside Amu's House**

Tadase **(AN: EWWW Tadase: HEY!) **stood in front of Amu's house knowing her parents weren't home.

He was going to make Amu his forever. In a very intimate way.

For a thirteen year old he was well informed. He even had protection.

He skillfully climbed up to her balcony. He'd been practicing.

Kiseki was already in the room desperately trying to get Ran's attention.

Tadase snuck inside and said in the most seductive voice, "Let's make some magic."

Silence followed.

Then laughing boomed through out the room.

"Sorry Kiddy King. I don't swing that way."

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

**Tadase: Mood killer.**

**Ikuto: You do know you're not wanted here right?**

**Tadase: But-**

**KaSchnapples: *kicks Tadagay out***

**Ikuto: Nice jo-**

**KaSchnapples: *kicks Ikuto out***

**Amu: Why'd you kick-**

**KaSchnapples: *kicks Amu out***

**Ran: Why'd you do that?**

**KaSchnapples: 'Cause I'm angry at them.**

**Kairi: Why are-**

**KaSchnapples: *kicks Kairi out***

**Ran: Uhh..**

**KaSchnapples: Tadase left because I hate him and also just liked Amulet Heart and pretty much forced himself to like Amu for herself. Jerk.**

**Ran: Ok..**

**KaSchnapples: Amu 'cause she's dense and won't admit her feelings.**

**Ran: True.**

**KaSchnapples: Kairi and Ikuto 'cause they left. **

**Ran: Ahhh...**

**KaSchnapples: *let's Ikuto back in***

**Ikuto: Thanks Liz-chan.**

**Ran: Why'd you let him back in?**

**KaSchnapples: 'Cause he admitted his feelings before he left.**

**Ran: Kairi did too!**

**KaSchnapples: But did he kiss her?**

**Ran: ...**

**Ikuto: HA! But I only kissed her on her cheek.**

**KaSchnapples: Yeah but it was pretty damn close to the lips!**

**Ikuto: ^^ Well everyone review and 10 reviews might make Liz-chan post the second chapter faster. *hint hint***


End file.
